1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for producing a tremolo effect in a stringed musical instrument.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tremolo devices have been used for many years with stringed musical instruments for creating a vibrato sound. Various structures have been proposed and utilized for this purpose.
Broadly a tremolo device provides a means for changing the tension on all of the strings of the instrument simultaneously to create a pitch change during vibration of the strings. Typically, such tremolo devices include a moving tail piece on the body of the stringed instrument that is utilized to accomplish this tension change. In such a device, a pivot point is established, and the tail piece pivots about that point to vary the tension in the strings. A counter spring is generally utilized to counteract the pull of the strings on the tail piece. A handle or actuating arm is generally provided for facilitating the pivoting of the tail piece, while simultaneously playing the instrument.
Heretofore tremolo devices have had a variety of troublesome problems. In particular, one of the most troublesome problems has been the establishment and maintenance of a satisfactory pivot point. Various knife edge pivot points have been proposed to minimize friction during pivoting of the tremolo device. An example of this arrangement is U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,661 to Floyd Rose. These prior arrangements usually suffer from the disadvantage that the knife edge becomes worn during use and requires extensive disassembly of the tail piece and replacement of a considerable portion of the tremolo device.
A second troublesome problem with the prior art tremolo devices has been the difficulty in assembling the components, installing the components on the guitar body and establishing the correct action of the device.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to minimize friction in a tremolo device that includes components that are easy to maintain and replace.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a tremolo device which enables a maker or user to easily and rapidly assemble and disassemble the tremolo device and mount the device on the body of a stringed instrument such as a guitar as a self-contained unit to attain the desirable tremolo action.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description or will be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.